The New Initiative
by Accio-Joey-Richter
Summary: Grace Moore always knew she wasn't normal. After being given an offer she literally can't refuse, learning her history, and meeting her father, her life will never be the same.


Grace Moore had always been sure that she wasn't normal. What normal twelve year old could run a mile in two minutes, or lift a small car?

Her whole life, she tried to fit in, struggling to keep her "abilities" a secret. Her parents had always told her to embrace it, and had enrolled Grace in various gymnastic and taekwondo classes. They called it a gift. Grace saw it as more of a curse.

On Grace's eighth birthday, her parents sat her down and told her she was adopted. They said that Grace's mother had died during childbirth, and that due to her father's line of work, he couldn't take care of Grace like the parent he believed she deserved. Grace had taken the news surprisingly well, but after that day, there was always a part of her that was curious about her father.

On every birthday, every shooting star, and every time the clock said 11:11, Grace would always wish for the same thing- that her father would walk through the door and say that he wanted Grace back.

Nine years later, Grace had given up on all hope of ever finding out who her father was. She decided that if he didn't want anything to do with her, then she wouldn't want anything to do with him.

* * *

Phil Coulson looked over the file in his hand one more time before he knocked on the front door of the "Moore's" home. Almost immediately, a tall, solemn-faced brunette man opened the door, followed by a petite blonde woman, whose red and blotchy face indicated that she had recently been crying.

The man motioned for Phil to come in, and they all traveled to the family room. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before the upset woman spoke up.

"Mark and I thought we would have more time," the woman explained to the SHIELD agent, "we didn't think that you would come so soon." Phil gave them a sympathetic look, trying his best to console the worried couple. "You knew that this time would come sooner or later, Barbara," Phil paused as she gave a slight nod, "I think we were all hoping for later."

"Why now, though?" Mark questioned, "There has to be a reason why you would come so suddenly."

"Well, there's a new threat that SHIELD has been keeping their eye on. We're preparing ourselves in case they decide to strike."

Mark seemed outraged at the idea. "So you're saying that you want children to go and fight wars! That's great! Why don't we just send them off to be slaughtered!"

Phil sighed, he knew that this type of reaction would come. "With the right training, these these kids could save the world. I really need to speak with Grace. It's urgent." Mark huffed and called for Grace to come downstairs.

A high pitched voice rang out from upstairs, "I'll be down in a second!"

Coulson turned to the couple sitting on the couch. "Does she know?" The woman solemnly shook her head no.

"What do you nee- sorry, am I interrupting you guys? I can come back." The blonde haired, blue eyed teen asked politely.

"No, no, sorry." The SHIELD agent stood and reached a hand out to Grace, "my name is Phil Coulson," he eyed the girls adoptive parents,"do you mind if we talk in private?" The worried couple nodded and got up to leave the room.

"So," Coulson started, "Grace, or do you prefer Gracie-" "I don't go by Gracie." Grace quickly interrupted. "Okay, Grace, I understand that you have a special... ability."

"What...no...pshhhh...I-I have no idea what you're talking about. That's craaazy!" Grace (badly) lied.

"Grace, we know about you and what you can do. We've had eyes on you since you were born." Phil explained to the confused teen. "I work for SHIELD, or Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division. We want you to join in our new initiative."

Grace looked at him like he had a second head. "Why would you want me?"

"Your ability. We need you. You share many of the same traits as your father." "Wait. You know my father? Is he the reason I have these... abilities?" Grace asked, stunned.

"Yes," Coulson sighed, "I've worked with your father on different occasions. He is the reason why you are who you are. He is also a part of this new initiative. You two would be working together if you choose to join."

Grace's heart dropped to her stomach. Work with her father? The last person on Earth that she would ever want to see. "Um, what if- just spitballin' here- I decline the offer?"

"Well, let's just say, the world might possibly be destroyed." Coulson answered. Grace stared at him. "So basically, what you're saying is I have no choice in the matter." Coulson looked at her sympathetically, "Unfortunately no."

Grace nodded her head solemnly and muttered, "Well then, I guess I'm on board."

"Welcome to the Avengers 2.0."


End file.
